occultphenomenainvestigationunitfandomcom-20200213-history
1.4- Armegeddon
Armageddon is the fourth episode of OPIU Series 1 and is the first to not pick up from where the last episode left off. PLOT Mickey along with another bloke, Paul are in the local park stashing some clear plastic bags into a hole in a tree when they hear some chanting coming from around the corner. The duo head round there to check it out. Peering out from a bush Mickey and Paul witness a Satanic ritual being held but they interupt it when Mickey sneezes alerting the Occultists to his and Paul's present. The duo quickly run as they are chased by the Occultists. While running Mickey trips and sprains his ankle while Paul carries on running until he thinks his clear. Suddenly he is confronted and shot by one of the Occultists. Meanwhile at OPIU Headquarters the gang are complaining about the heatwave that is hitting London. Suddenly Stefan's phone rings and he is quite happy when the caller reveals that there has being a murder in the park. The gang set off happy to be distracted from the heat. In the park, the OPIU forensic team are already combing the area from clues, Seymours aproaches on of the Forensic technicians who explains that the deceased was found by a jogger. As Seymour takes a look at the body he finds that the face has been removed, moments later the face is found by another technician hidden under a pile of leaves. Later on, Mickey is pulled into OPIU Headquarters and is questioned by Stefan and Seymour about the stuff in the clear plastic bags. Mickey seems to reveal it as baking soda as he is a cook and when called upon about the money as well he tells them that he is setting up a business. Mickey then explains what happened to him Paul and describes the Occultists as having long black robes and white masks or faces. Then we are treated to a nice sunset church scene or so we think. A priest is tied up round tree and an Occultist approaches him stating he has "Been found gulity of holyness", the Occultist then proceeds to places his hand on the priest's head crucifiying him. Back at OPIU HQ, a local man's body has been delivered to the morgue. Jack explains that he died of cyanide poisoning and that the symbol was "Satan" belonging to a local night club but the symbol wasn't cut with a knife is was burned into the skin. Stefan hurries out of the room and returns with a list of planetary symbols. Jack immediately recognises the "Earth" symbol as he found that on the face of the guy from the park then all of a sudden Stefan receives a phone call alerting him to another body. That body belonging to the burnt priest who nows has the symbol of "Jupiter" on him is delivered the morgue for Jack to go over. Meanwhile out in the park, two lovers are making out on a bench when two Occultists attack them and strangled them too death. At OPIU HQ, Jack complains that he is running out room in morgue thanks a "Double backing of Mars and Venus". Then the complaints turn towards the late pizza delivery guy. Outside the pizza dude in question arrives and rings the doorbell, Stefan jumps up to answer the door but back outside the unsucpecting pizza dude is stabbed in the back by and Occultist and when Stefan opens the door, the dead pizza dude falls through the door and upon a quick look it is revealed that "Mercury the Messenger" has arrived and that they are running out of time. A few minutes later Seymour is checking his horoscopes and angers Stefan by mocking the stars but then he has an idea. He explains that the symbols were a countdown starting with Earth, then Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and Venus then Mercury leaving only one left the Moon. Which could be quite soon as a ritual is already under way but as the Occult Leader praises Satan and goes to murder the baby, OPIU Agent Kitty East pulls out a gun and shots the Occult Leader and taking her chances she grabs the baby and runs for it with an Occultist on her tail. Sadly Kitty runs into a dead and cornered and it looks as if see is done for as the Occultist closes in on her. Trivia There is not reference to Mickey's encounter with Cindy This is Agent Kitty East's first appearance. This is the first episode to have mass murder of innocents. This is Adam Barton's last episode as Stefan Forenza due to casting difficulties. This episode is also the first to introduce a comedy element to the script This is Colin Daley's first appearance as a non leading character, he is due to return in episode 5 as a villain and in episode 6 as OPIU Special Ops agent Cast/Appearances Stefan Forenza- Adam Barton Jack Johnson- Peter Murfet ' '''Inspector Seymour- Renos Georgiou ' 'Kitty East- Claire Butterfield- Elsey ' 'Forensic Officer/Priest- Clayton Sandford ' '''Corpse and Pizza Dude- Colin Daley (Cameo) Paul- Richard Watson ' '''Mickey- Shaun Riley ' 'Directed By ' '''Clayton Sandford Produced By ' 'Clayton Sandford (Executive Producer) Adam Barton (Producer) Music By ''' '''Chan Walrus Additional Music by Peter Murfet Cinematography by ''' '''Richard Watson Film Editing Done By ' '''Peter Murfet ' '''Art Direction Done By Clayton Sandford Makeup Department/Art Department Done By Clayton Sandford Second Unit Director/Assistant Director By Peter Murfet 'Visual Effects Done By ' 'Peter Murfet ' 'Camera and Electrical Department ' 'Peter Murfet ' 'Richard Watson ' 'Stop Motion Animation Done By ' 'Clayton Sandford ' 'Adam Barton ' 'Special Thanks to ' 'Chan Walrus '